Иторианцы
Иторианцы ( ) — раса разумных травоядных с планеты Итор. Их часто называли «молотоголовыми» из-за длинной, изогнутой шеи и головы в форме буквы «Т». Сами иторианцы считали такое прозвище оскорбительным. Психология left|200px|thumb|Иторианец-джедай. У иторианцев два рта, четыре горла и блестящая, обычно коричневая, кожа. Их рост составляет от 1,8 до 2,3 метра от макушки до пят. Скорость их реакции несколько ниже, чем у людей. Иторианцы бережно относятся к природе, убежденные вегетарианцы и совершенные пацифисты. Они глубоко религиозны и испытывают большую любовь к искусству. Несмотря на стремление избегать конфликтов, иторианцы часто проявляли тягу к путешествиям и исследованию галактики, которые заканчивались возвращением домой. Многие из них были галактическими торговцами, летавшими от звезды к звезде как в одиночку, так на борту больших транспортных кораблей. К насилию иторианцы прибегали только для самообороны. Из-за мягкого характера большинство иторианцев не участвовало в Галактической гражданской войне, хотя некоторые присоединились к Альянсу повстанцев. У иторианцев были конфликты с корпорацией Цзерка из-за уничтожения экосистемы планеты Телос. Удивительно, но один иторианец работал в этой корпорации и торговал вуки-рабами. Это большая редкость. История Родная планета иторианцев — Итор, покрытый густой растительностью мир дождевых лесов. Иторианцы поклоняются Матери джунглей, и давным-давно поклялись не осквернять свою планету. Открыв репульсоры, иторианцы стали строить корабли собрания — огромные корабли, летающие над поверхностью планеты. Раса переселилась на эти конструкции, чтобы оставить свой мир в неприкосновенности. Впоследствии корабли собрания получили способность совершать межпланетные перелеты. thumb|185px|Сенатор [[Тендау Бендон]] За пределами своего мира иторианцы хорошо интегрируются в Галактическое сообщество. Их собственный язык невероятно прекрасен, но крайне сложен для изучения, поскольку у иторианцев два рта по бокам шеи. К счастью, они могут говорить на основном языке, хотя и со странным акцентом. Каждое племя иторианцев возглавляет чувствительный к Силе индивидуум, являющийся одновременно жрецом и лекарем. Во главе иторианцев стоит главный жрец. Иторианцы сыграли решающую роль в восстановлении планет после их разорения во время Мандалорских войн и Гражданской воны джедаев. Одной из таких планет был Телос IV. thumb|left|150px|Иторианский рассказчик. Иторианское общество сохраняет миролюбие, изгоняя тех, кто имеет склонность к насилию и агрессии. Двое из таких изгнанников — братья Моомо, Доб и Дел, работавшие на Старую Республику в качество наемников, но проявившие себя не слишком компетентными в этом деле. Известны и другие охотники за головами — братья Онка и Бульдуга. Изгнанника по имени Момау Надон можно было увидеть в Кантине Мос-Айсли незадолго до Битвы у Явина. Иторианские джедаи могли производить ударные волны с помощью Силы и своих четырех горл. Они выдували воздух с огромной силой, достаточной, чтобы разрушать стены и рвать железо. Этой техникой дважды воспользовался мастер-джедай Ророн Коробб, чтобы остановить генерала Гривуса, когда тот пытался захватить Верховного канцлера Палпатина. Во время Войны с юужань-вонгами в соответствии с планом агрессоров Итор был уничтожен. Они решили разорить планету несмотря на то, что на её поверхности были джунгли, поскольку пыльца одного из видов деревьев могла вызывать бурный рост брони из вондуунского краба, что приводило к смерти воина. Многие годы спустя после вторжения юужань-вонгов Лея Органа убедила Главу государства Кела Омаса позволить иторианцам поселиться на планете Борао во Внешнем Кольце, отказав в претензиях на неё корпорации «РеПланетХаб». Общество В иторианском общество существовала жреческая группа, известная как Жрецы природы, которая общалась с Матерью джунглей и сохраняла глубокую связь с иторианской планетой. В торговых гильдиях коммерческими вопросами заведовал мерчантат. Знаменитые иторианцы thumb|right|250px|Иторианская делегация в [[Галактический Сенат|Галактическом Сенате во время вторжения на Набу.]] * Ророн Коробб * Чодо Хабат * Йортал Икслис * Дел Моомо * Доб Моомо * Моза * До-Фороу Надон * Момау Надон * Нога-та * Салдит * Иззис Краната * Юка Лака * Онка * Бульдуга Появления * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Посвящение» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 9: Возвращение домой» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Воссоединение» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 21: Пелена ненависти, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Рыцари страдания» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 25: Вектор, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 28: Вектор, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Высший» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 31: Поворотный момент» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 47: Демон, часть 1» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Хронология 6: Натиск Империи ситхов» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Затерянное племя ситхов 1: Спираль, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Затерянное племя ситхов 2: Спираль, часть 2» * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * «Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 1: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 2: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 3: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 3» * «Darth Maul 2» * «Podracing Tales» * «Star Wars: Episode I Racer» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 8: Иноземец, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 18: Посланники на Маластар, часть 6» * «Nomad» * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 23: Конец бесконечности, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 39: Гиперпространственная война Старка, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 41: Деваронская версия, часть 2» * «Star Wars: Jango Fett» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 46: Честь и долг, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва» * «Twi'light Storm» * «Head in the Clouds» * «Clouded Paths» * «Boba Fett: Maze of Deception» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 58: Битва за Джабиим, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 60: Ненависть и страх» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени» * * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 1» * «Reversal of Fortune» * «LПБЯrinth of Evil» * * * * «The Eye» * «Evasive Action: Recruitment» * «Звёздные войны. Чистка: За миг до смерти» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Tempest Feud» * «The Order of Outcasts» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность» * «Звёздные войны: Кеноби» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1» * «Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1» * «Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2» * * * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * «Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 6» * «Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 2» * «Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 4» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 1» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 3» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 4» * «Musings of an Ithorian» * «Fire Ring Race» * * * * «Интерлюдия на Даркнелле» * * * * «Domain of Evil» * * «Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale» * «Rookies: Rendezvous» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I» * «Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe» * * «The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale» * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * «Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II» * «Негодяи» * «Jedi's Honor» * «Riders of the Maelstrom» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * «The Abduction» * * * * * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «The Rebel Thief» * «Operation: Elrood» * * «Under a Black Sun» * «Beyond the Rim» * «Rebel Force: Renegade» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Спасательная операция Хана Соло» * «Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 19: Цель: Вейдер» * «River of Chaos 2» * «Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 35: Образцовый офицер» * «Галактика страха: Спора» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * * * «Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed» * «Руины Дантуина» * Тени Империи (комикс) * * «Корабль невольников» * «Star Wars 85: The Hero» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special» * * «The Politics of Contraband» * * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * * * * * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Firestorm» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith» * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Дети джедаев» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Хрустальная звезда» * * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Беспорядки в Облачном городе» * «Star Wars: Chewbacca» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество» * * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 2: Излом, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 20: Неукротимые, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 2: Пленница плавающего мира, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 5: Пленница плавающего мира, часть 5» }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * * * * * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * «Musings of an Ithorian» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» * «Darth Vader and Son» Источники * The Star Wars Sourcebook * Star Wars Campaign Pack * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope * Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin * Death Star Technical Companion * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen * Wanted by Cracken * Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley * Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook * Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim * The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Star Wars Screen Entertainment * The Star Wars Planets Collection * Platt's Starport Guide * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Heroes & Rogues * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * * * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * Star Wars Encyclopedia * Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive * * A Cularin Presence * MidWorld * The Essential Guide to Alien Species * UnderWorld * * The New Jedi Order Sourcebook * * Coruscant and the Core Worlds * * * Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide * A Mon Alone * Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm * * The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook * Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide * * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * Obsessed With Star Wars * * Rebellion Era Campaign Guide * The Essential Atlas * * * * The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force * * * * * * * * * * * * The Essential Reader's Companion * Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.47 * * * * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * * * * * Suns of Fortune * * * * * * Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook * * Fly Casual * Savage Spirits}} Внешние ссылки * Hammer Time * Drawing Hammerhead Категория:Иторианцы Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Расы (И)